


Stranger Things Have Happened

by here_and_there



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Desmond got sent back in time, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Ezio Auditore Is a scruffy tom cat, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, We gon get a little spicy, Why Did I Write This?, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_and_there/pseuds/here_and_there
Summary: Ezio runs into a stranger who just so happens to also be an assassin.(I... I don't even know anymore... I don't know what happened here...)
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci/Desmond Miles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsomnicAxel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnicAxel/gifts).



> This is the second part of my gift for my amazing best friend's birthday  
> Please enjoy, dearest, because I couldn't keep a straight (ha) face writing this  
> Especially once Ezio took over (You'll know where)
> 
> Forgive me for what I've created. I'm still really new to the Assassin's Creed fandom and I've only played a little of the second game and a fair amount of Odyssey (I'm working on fixing that, though) so most of my knowledge of Ezio's storyline comes from fics  
> I'm so sorry
> 
> Also, Ezio Auditore is a scruffy tomcat  
> I accept no criticisms.  
> It is fact and I will die on this hill

Ezio stood back to back with the stranger he had run into earlier that day.

Then, he’d only noted his strange appearance.

Now, he was wondering how he’d missed so much.

And around them stood guards, swords pointed directly at them.

“How good are you at running?” He asked, nonchalantly.

“About as good as you are at backing down,” the stranger quipped.

He heard a quiet noise similar to his hidden blade when he unsheathed it and spared a momentary glance to see that the stranger had what appeared to be his own hidden blade sticking out of his sleeve.

“Fight it is then.”

The first guard surged forward, his sword aimed for Ezio, who just ducked under the blade, unsheathing his own hidden blade and shoving it into the guard’s chest.

The man fell to the ground with a _thump_.

Which the rest of the guards took as a sign to attack.

The rest of the fight was a blur as Ezio and the stranger performed a strange dance, avoiding their enemies’ blades while skewering them on their own.

Within moments, the two of them stood surrounded by bodies.

The stranger pointed to a haystack. “We should hide them there,” and Ezio nodded.

After moving the guards, neither hesitated in climbing the nearest building, stopping on the roof.

“Who are you?”

The stranger turned to look at him, hesitating. “I’m… Desmond. Desmond Miles.”

Ezio motioned to Desmond’s hidden blade which had already been sheathed. “And you’re one of us?”

“In a way, I guess?”

That didn’t seem comforting, but they didn’t have time to talk about that, not here.

“Up there! I saw two figures on the roofs!”

“We have to go,” Desmond said, already running.

“I have a friend who can hide us,” Ezio claimed, running after him. “Until they calm down.”

“Lead the way.”

The two of them bounded across the rooftops, Ezio dropping down once they reached the correct building. Thankfully, no guards stood watch outside the door today.

A _thump_ indicated Desmond had dropped to the ground behind him as Ezio knocked on the door, Leonardo opening the door only a moment later.

“Ezio!” He greeted, embracing the assassin. “Don’t tell me you need hiding again.”

Grinning, Ezio shrugged. “What can I say? It’s a habit.”

“One that you’ll never outgrow, I’m sure. And who’s this?” Leonardo shook his head. “It can wait. Come in, come in. Before anyone sees you two. The guards will be back soon.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Friend was an understatement, but Desmond didn’t need to know that.

Leonardo led the two of them to closed door, opening it. “It’s the spare room my assistant uses when he needs to stay late but currently he’s traveling out of the city. It should be safe for you to use for the time being.” The inventor shot Ezio a look before leaving the two of them.

“Huh. I had my suspicions, but I never actually thought…”

Ezio turned on Desmond. “What?”

The man threw up his hands, defensively. “Nothing, nothing.” He looked around. “How long do you think we’ll need to stay here?”

“It depends. Sometimes the guards are lighter and easier to escape notice at night. Other times, I’ve had to stay for days before being able to leave.” Those days had been the ones to lead to his and Leonardo’s relationship. “But we have time to talk now. You are one of us?”

Desmond threw his hood back, running a hand across his face, and sat on the bed. “I… am. But I was never officially made an Assassin. We don’t do any of the ceremonies where I’m from.”

That confused Ezio. “But your accent? It’s nearly perfect.”

“Is it? Huh…”

None of anything the stranger said made any sense.

And Ezio didn’t appreciate how he kept skirting around his questions.

“Where are you from?”

“Nowhere around here.”

“What order are you part of?”

“Not one you’d know of.”

“Why are you here?”

“I don’t really know.”

“ _Mio dio!_ Can you not give a straight answer to anything?” Ezio demanded, tired of the mysterious assassin.

“I-”

The door opened, cutting Desmond off.

“I think you’ll have to stay the night,” Leonardo told them. “More guards have arrived and it won’t be safe to try and leave tonight.” He looked at Ezio, who only gave a subtle shake of his head. He didn’t trust Desmond enough to leave him alone, even if there wasn’t anywhere he could go.

Nodding, Leonardo left them once more.

“You could have gone with him,” Desmond said, shrugging. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Of course he wouldn’t have.

“I don’t trust leaving you by yourself.” Wait, did he realize…?

“Ah. That makes sense.” Desmond motioned to the bed. “Although this seems a little small for two people. Go. I won’t do anything. Not like I know how I’m even here,” he said in a quieter voice and Ezio was sure it wasn’t meant for him. “Check with your eagle vision if you don’t trust me. I’m a friend, not an enemy.”

Why hadn’t the idea crossed him mind before that? Ezio blinked, activating his eagle vision and seeing that Desmond did indeed glow blue. He blinked again, cutting off his ability.

“I expect to see you in this room in the morning,” he told the assassin. “And I’ll talk to Leonardo about finding you some better clothes.” He motioned to what Desmond was wearing, before leaving the room. “Those look uncomfortable and you stick out from the crowd.”

“Says the man who-”

But Ezio didn’t hear what the rest of what the other said, having already shut the door and he was too tired to go back in.

Silently, he made his way Leonardo’s room, joining his partner in his bed.

“Changed your mind?”

“Mmm.”

They were both quiet as the snuggled closer into each other’s embraces.

“He seems like your type.”

Ezio sat up, pulling away from Leonardo. “What?”

The other man propped himself up on his elbows. “He does. Mysterious. Unattainable.”

“I don’t need anyone else. I have you,” the assassin argued, and Leonardo only laughed at that.

“My friend, I’ve never known you to only need one lover to keep you satisfied. You’re like a scruffy tomcat, pawing at any door that will let you in for a warm place to sleep.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“You are, Ezio.” Leonardo cupped the side of Ezio’s face in his hand. “And it doesn’t bother me. Plus, he is rather attractive. Looks a bit like you,” he traced the scar that went over Ezio’s lip with a light touch, “Scar and all.”

Grumbling, Ezio threw off the covers.

“Love, where-“

“Off to fetch this random stranger you find so endearing, _stronzo bellissimo_.”

Desmond was still awake, although he didn’t seem incredibly pleased when Ezio grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bed, leading him to Leonardo’s room. The man tried to stop him, but Ezio only sent a glare back at him, effectively shutting him up.

Once in Leonardo’s room, Ezio threw Desmond at where Leonardo still lay, and crossed his arms.

Desmond and Leonardo only stared up at him.

Ezio stared back.

“Well?” He asked, motioning to the two of them.

Desmond and Leonardo looked at each other, uncertain.

“What exactly do you want from us?” Desmond asked. He started to move off of Leonardo, but the look he received from Ezio was enough to stop him.

“Not me, him. He’s the one who seems to find you so attractive.” Ezio moved towards them, grabbing Desmond under the chin. “Or maybe he’d prefer to watch us,” He whispered, hinting at something. “Either way, he’s the one in control here. And I suggest you show him a good time.”

\-----

Morning found the three of them curled up together in Leonardo’s bed.

As light streamed in through the window, Ezio sat up and stretched. He’d really underestimated the other assassin. Maybe they’d have to bring him back into their bed sometime.

Preferably sooner than later.

But now, they needed to leave and he hoped the guards had thinned out around Leonardo’s workshop. The longer he stayed, the more trouble the inventor would be in.

A loud pounding from downstairs caused Leonardo and Desmond to startle, both men sitting up and Ezio had to admire not only his Leonardo, but Desmond too. _He wasn’t wrong, he is fairly attractive._

“Stay here,” Leonardo told them, getting out of the bed and throwing some clothes on. “I’ll get rid of them and then you two should leave.”

Ezio turned to tell Desmond to get ready to leave, but the other assassin had already dressed and was looking out the window, shaking his head.

“It’s no good,” Desmond muttered. “They must have seen us come in last night. That’s the only explanation.”

“There’s no one here,” they heard Leonardo’s voice from outside the room, the footsteps of who knew how many people out there with him.

“We have to go,” Ezio reiterated. They didn’t have a choice. “Out the window, I’ll follow.”

Desmond shook his head. “You’re more important. If either of us is getting caught, it’ll be me. You’re needed still.”

Needed? “I said-”

“Don’t even try.” Desmond grabbed Ezio’s arm, shoving him towards the window.

“This is just my room. There’s no one in there.” Leonardo’s voice came from just outside the door.

Desmond looked at Ezio. “Go.”

Knowing they only had seconds left as the door started to open, he slid out the window, minding where the guards were stationed below him and keeping out of their sight as he pulled himself to the roof.

He looked down, seeing Desmond starting to follow him. He was already halfway out the window when something stopped him.

“Let go,” the other assassin growled, fighting the hands that were trying to pull him back inside.

No

Ezio leaned over the edge, reaching a hand down to pull the other assassin to freedom.

Desmond grabbed for his hand and Ezio pulled, managing to get Desmond out of the window, but he still clung to the side of the building.

“Up there!” A voice called and a spray of arrows flew up at them, Ezio blocking his face with his free arm.

“Hurry up,” he growled, looking back down to see Desmond staring up at him.

“Let go.”

“I wo-”

Which is when he saw that several of the arrows had hit their marks.

Desmond, clinging to the side of a building was an easy target.

And the arrows stuck out of his back.

The other man’s words echoed around him.

_“You’re still needed.”_

_“If anyone’s getting caught, it’s me.”_

“I’ll only slow you down,” Desmond hissed, the pain evident on his face. “Go. They won’t get anything from me.”

“You really think so little of me to think I’d leave you to face them alone,” Ezio growled, gripping Desmond’s hand tighter as he tried to pull the man up.

But Desmond pulled his hand free of Ezio’s grasp.

“Nah. I know you’re better than that. But you’re important and I’ve already done what I was needed for. This was just a nice… bonus.” Brown gold eyes looked up at him. “I hope Leonardo doesn’t get into too much trouble because of us.” Desmond looked down, and then back up at Ezio. “Run.”

When he let go of the roof.

He could have twisted, could have landed, could have run off.

But as he fell Ezio glimpsed a glint of metal as Desmond fell and he knew, one way or another, Desmond wouldn’t make it out of this alive.

He would avenge his fallen assassin another day.

**Author's Note:**

> 🧁🧁🧁


End file.
